Embrace
by strictly graphic
Summary: Together they find the answer to fate in each other's eyes...Sakura's fateful night with a certain someone read to find out who ONE SHOT LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON be warned it's a LEMON!


**ONESHOT!**

**EMBRACE**

**By**

**Strictly Graphic.**

Haruno Sakura, a vivacious 18 year old cherry blossom found herself in the arms of an unlikely man. It was something—a feeling—she never thought would ever be possible for any human to experience…let alone herself. Love…longing…and lust all intertwined within the mischievous web of passion and romance…all evident in her loving embrace of her lover…both tangled within each other's captivating embrace.

"Sakura…" he whispered within the folds of her hair, his hands hovering over her small yet luscious body. She moaned in anticipation as his clever hands delicately peeled away the fabric of her clothing releasing her picturesque beauty to the moonlit sky.

"Sakura…" he breathed once more earning him a tantalizing reply of moans and whispers. "Sakura teach me… teach me what it's like…" his hot breath reaching the soft contours of her cherry lips, "teach me…what it's like to… feel…"

With those final words she forcibly pulled his face towards where their lips formed into one homogeneous concoction of sweet lustful passion. The kiss proved to be brutish yet delicate… he collided his lips upon hers… taking each succulent part…licking the top…then the bottom…begging her for his entrance…and soon she obliged, opening the gates to her world. Each tongue slid past each other in such aggressive force, fighting for control…roaming each space…memorizing each detail…the battle over power ensued as her lover's clever, yet devilish hands carefully traced the lining of her bra…working to expose the beauty it hid underneath. He could feel it, he could feel his blood boil and her body tense as he cupped her breast within his hand stroking it gently at first…then massaging it harder with force as he felt her peeks stiffen in excitement. He couldn't temper his insatiable longing anymore and soon his mouth had abandoned the battle leaving her mouth cold yet triumphant as his lips found it's way to the bare of her neck. Licking and nipping upon its surface-leaving feather like kisses all the way to her collarbone. Sucking on it with hunger that it had left upon it his mark of passion…of love…of lust and pleasure. He kept on his rituals until he found himself atop her shapely breasts taking the right gladly into his mouth and began his new exploration. Licking gently on her stiffened nipples…sucking on the succulent fruit of her youth…he kept his mission while continued to let his left hand continue to ravish the other.

She moaned till no end as he dug in her fingers deeper down his sleek hair…crying…crying…begging for more…more…more of _this_…this that can quench her inner most desires.

And he was more than happy to give in to her request.

After a few minutes of his gestures…alternately rubbing, massaging, nipping and sucking each of her rosy peeks that formed her shapely breasts his mouth trailed down her slender and toned abdomen as his hands slowly extracted the rest of her garments while allowing her small, fragile hands to do the same with his apparel. He kissed away each scar she had ever had as he licked his way to her inner thigh exposing before him her untouched womanhood. He was mesmerized by her site…she was already glistening with much anticipation…and he looked over to her face one last time…grinning with malice at her flushed face…then he let his devilish hands do their wonders on her. His hands massage the temples of her core with such precision that it made her moan with every turn of his finger. Then he explored her …first with one…slowly pushing his finger in and out of her system as he let the new feeling settle in within her heart before he added another then another…when finally he had reached all four fingers buried within the entrance of her virginity.

He couldn't control himself and soon found his tongue jealous of his skillful fingers. He dived in her with such hunger that it sent her mind traveling into dimensions and beyond. His tongue slivered down her core…again and again as he heard her moan for pleasure…for _more_ gripping on her hardened tits trying desperately to keep her hips from bucking.

He moaned, Oh how he moaned into her…

Tasting her within his mouth…

Savoring each and every taste…

It reminded him of spice…hot…intense…

And no longer can he hold it in…releasing his grasp upon her swollen virginity he wiped off and licked his lips as he placed his forehead against hers…

It was time

And only their eyes spoke of this agreement.

Slowly he slid into her pushing gently at her tight chamber as she let out a painful moan.

He stopped and kissed her sweet lips, looking deep within her eyes… "Sakura…are you sure?"

With that she merely nodded her head and kissed him once more as he moved slowly in and out of her core…capturing every scream that escaped her lips with his own.

The ritual continued all throughout the night… thrusting within her…in and out…in and out…the rhythm perfectly in tune with their seductive desires…. They continued to move in this thrusting motion…gliding up and down within her until finally he felt her chambers tighten as he felt the sensation's end bubble within him…

And with the last and most pleasurable thrust…screams of both pain and pleasure echoed within the room that sheltered them…and they both released…reaching their climax within each other's embrace.

He collapsed upon her sweating body, panting heavily as he slowly slid out of her….kissing her forehead, reaching over for the sheets to cover their exposed bodies…

She scooted closer into his embrace, her flushed face rested upon the crook of his neck…with him wrapping his arms gently around her tiny waist…

"Arigato…Sakura…I understand…I understand what it's like…" he panted as he reached for her hand and placed it on his chest for her to feel the pulsating rhythm of his heart "I understand…what it is like… to have you're heart beat in rhythm with someone's love…"

" I love you," he whispered…

Another kiss upon her sweet delicate lips… this time…a kiss filled with love and care…so delicate and soft upon her own…

It was barely audible for him to hear as he neared slumber…

But it could be heard through her heart's rhyme with his own…

As she whispered into the night before sleep took control of them both…

"I love you too…Neji-kun…"

With that they both fell into slumber…perfectly at peace in each other's embrace….

**A/N: so what do you guys think? (lol)**


End file.
